potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:0.21.0.71
Known issues * Sometimes during ad hoc combat, the game crashes. This is not 100% repro. If you hit this, please create an incident and attach your client log file to help us track this down. * In some cases, doing grouped missions or ad hocs together will not gain groupmates XP from defeating NPCs as it should. We know… * In this build, it is still not possible to cause a port to go beyond PvP into a Landmark Battle. We're getting closer, though. * You still can't play with Avatar Combat. Getting closer every day. Top 5 best things about this build 5. All that painful chat spam no longer spams your chat. We've fixed most of those errors anyway but the ones we haven't will now go to your log file but not your chat windows. As it should be. 4. You can drag/drop ammo from Inventory (not from your toolbar) to your Combat UI to load a battery with that ammo. Sorry we broke that. 3. We'd broken the loot window for grouped players. Now we've fixed it. 2. We broke the ability to do missions in a group. Fixed that. 1. You can attack battle markers again. Thanks to the guys who helped Joe the Dev track this one down on Sunday! Economy * Isildur revised the loot tables again. He tweaked the drop rate of outfitting to be somewhat higher and consumables to be a tad lower. * Improvements to Economy Help. This wasn't done in the last build, just sorta mostly-functional. Should be pretty much done now - let us know what bugs you find. UI * Isildur has started limiting your ability to resize UI as part of a revision to various window sizes. I believe the Society UI, Skill UI, Shops, Mission UI, Local Map, and Inventory have been attacked so far. Feel free to start a petition on the forum to get him impeached from office. And, of course, feel free as always to gank him if you see him in game. * There's now a Fire All button on the Combat UI to make mouse control of combat easier. * The map of the Open Sea was defaulting to listing the unstable ports where unrest points were accumulating or PvP was enabled. Now it defaults to showing the map. You can still click the button to see the port conquest summary. * When an enemy or groupmate was off the map, you'd get an off-map indicator but it was pointing the wrong way. Now it's pointing the right way. * Used to be that, if a name was "too long" it would extend the width of the healthbar somewhat invisibly. This often caused the healthbar to "hide" other UI items - you could see them but you couldn't click on them. This should be greatly improved in this build. Art/Sound * Traders in Bridgetown, Basseterre, Hogsties, and St. Johns didn't actually have shops. Being no longer useful, they have been "dealt with." * We've made the Captain's Quarters (seen in the Tutorial, primarily) larger and easier to move around in. Today, I logged that the bench is huge and that no one would sit on it because climbing up there would be too undignified for your average captain. So you don't need to log that one. * Ship explosions are more fiery now. Still no slow, quiet getting sucked into the depths - only explosions on ship death. * We took a new drop of our particle engine. You shouldn't see much difference but it was intended to fix a few bugs and to make some perf improvements. * Some graphics fixes have been made to towns that look like Maracaibo. * Lots of graphics fixes to towns that look like Belle Isle. * Sand has been improved in towns that look like Cat Island. * Bruce thinks he made the French Aurelia less ugly. What do you think? * Changed which town art Tampa is using and removed its harbor. * Fixed some avatar lighting issues in some French towns. * French towns like Cayenne now have Longboat Coxswains and no longer have harbors. They also have new music. * Changed which town art Barilla is using and removed its harbor. * Used to be that you could get overlapping travel music by sailing, for example, past a Pirate port and then past a Spanish port. Now the music should transition properly. * Ad hoc battles now use a much greater variety of terrain. If you're near a coastline, the terrain will actually be in roughly the appropriate compass direction relative to where you were in the open sea. * Avatars stopped casting shadows on themselves. Now they do again. Missions * We broke some long text blocks into paragraphs to make them easier to read. One example would be what you get when you ask the Auctioneer about the Auction. He takes a breath every now and then instead of giving his spiel in one long, droning paragraph. * Tutorial arrows are now green. We know the text says they're gold. The text is color-blind. * There were some problems if you left the Tutorial without finishing it, particularly if you sunk during battle. You may need to cancel the Tutorial from your list and re-take it in order to enjoy these fixes. One change is that you can't exit during the mission - that the Exit Encounter button is grayed out is not a bug. * More minor patches to the Tutorial. Still needs a massive re-vamp, we know. * Titles of the Welcome to : Meet the missions have been shrunk so that they aren't truncated by the non-resizable Mission UI * Bug fixes to Guard the Shipment. * The Ghost Ship mission has been removed from the game. Rusty declared it insufficiently fun so it's going in for a re-vamp. If you had it on your mission list, you may not be able to complete it. If you do complete it and you find bugs with it, we don't care. Misc * When you're in a ship battle, you now have to be <100y from a ship to interact with it. * Fixed mouselook some more. I'll bet we get it right someday. * New feature: You can now cause every console command to be logged by adding ConsoleCommand=Info to the Logger section of your INI file. This will record not only /tells but also /groupinvites and such like. Category:Beta